


leave with what's left of my dignity

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Lowercase, Other, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: some girls were just meant to smile, and as elle packed up her books, that's what she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an interaction with the guy who assaulted me today. this is what came out of it.

vivienne saw. she saw, and she blamed elle. elle doesn't know how much she saw, if she saw callahan on top of her, if she saw her trying to fight back, if she knew it was unwanted (how could she have wanted this?!), but she supposed it didn't matter. vivienne saw, and she blamed elle because elle wore a short skirt and smiled too often. 

elle should have seen it coming. girls like her deserve what they get. she's known that since seventh grade, when her parents warned her about drinks and the word no and "are you sure you wanna wear that, honey?" people like her should like the attention, and she likes attention, but not that kind. how could she have let him get her alone? how could she have been so utterly, carelessly stupid? 

"thanks for your help and for all you've done. thank you," elle should not be crying, emmett will be able to tell something is wrong. he treated her like a human being instead of sex on legs though, and he needed respect for that. "for treating me decently." 

"what's wrong?" emmett is smart, he can tell something is. 

"sorry, I'm letting down everyone. you did your best with a hopeless case." 

"that's ludicrous. you are the best thing about this place." 

the fear was wearing off. The words climbed out of her throat. "callahan," breathe, elle, he's not behind you, he isn't there anymore. "he- he- raped me." 

she ran. she deserved it, he was going to tell her, and she couldn't have another friend pick him over her. she realizes, then, that she has to leave. she cannot sit in that goddamned classroom, making eye contact with him or doing assignments for him or running into him in the hallways or- she can't drop his class, it's too late in the year. she has to leave. chalk it up to experience. she began packing up her clothes. she was going that very night, and nothing was stopping her. she was rich, she could get a flight quickly. she was crying, thinking of the very compliments he told her, how she thought she might actually be a lawyer. some lawyer elle woods would make. she can't even report him, he's a fucking law teacher and she's a feminine girl with a history of warren and- and whatever profanity callahan decides to make up about her and emmett. she'd lose, she can already tell. she's legally blonde. like legally blind, but instead of being unable to see, she's unable to be taken seriously because she's girlish. 

but then, as she's walking to return her key, her body still hurting from fucking callahan's death grip, she runs into vivienne. again. 

"elle?" vivienne was curious. 

"leave me alone." elle then tensed up. callahan had been extra harsh because she hit him. what if vivienne- she looked pretty strong- she could attack her easily... 

"just... why did you do it? you could have won an internship without sleeping your way into it." 

"you!" elle cannot control her anger. "you think I did this on purpose? he- you- look, you'll never believe I was raped anyway, so can you please get the fuck out of my way so I can drop off my key and leave this hellhole?" she then immediately flinched. hard. she had no right to yell like that, no right to accuse- 

"I'm sorry. I was making assumptions. are you okay?" 

vivienne was being nice again? elle started crying again. "no." 

"elle, you don't have to leave. look, I'm gonna take you to the campus center, okay? they can handle this type of thing. I promise you, his ass will get fired if I have to kill him myself." 

"I-I, you- you believe me." 

"I was once like you, elle. when I was young, like thirteen, I was feminine and happy, just like you. but then I was assaulted, by another thirteen year old, a boy and I tried so hard to distance myself from anything that would make me look like a target. I developed an eating disorder because of that shit. you deserve better than that, elle. you deserve the help I never got.


End file.
